Operation Inpending Doom 3
by invader rainbowdash
Summary: The story of a defect named Winx as she tries to become an invader.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: Just so you know Defects have armbands that are black. Non defects have the irken Symbol on them. You all have no idea how frustrating it is for me to write this. My device deleted 20 mins of writing about 1 min ago. So the chapters will take a while.**_

Chapter 1: The begining

In a random ally somewhere on plate Foodcortia, a pair of bright blue eyes opened then quickly shut due to pain. The young irken had come in search of a job. Her name is Winx and she is a defective. She had been attacked.

_Winx had been walking down a side street. Three taller irkens approached her. Two had ruby eyes and the generic antenna, but it was the third that scared her. He had black eyes and mismatched antenna. One was almost triangular while the other was normal. "The names Zed" he noticed the black armband. "Defect, what are you doing on this planet? Your kind isn't welcome here." "Leave now and never return" another said. She refused to back down. Being defective doesn't make others better than you. "...No" That's when they broke her left antenna._

Winx lifted a gloved hand to feel the broken appendage and winced. "Damn its bleeding" A trickle of dark green blood was running from the break. Wins began to run, then slowed to a walk, but was quickly forced to sit. She was so dizzy. Crawling... yeah crawling was good.

"Welcome to Shloogorgh's Flavour Monster! How may we help you?" A food service drone asked, he seemingly didn't notice her injuries or the blood. "Whatever cheapest and a bandage" "Okie dokie! That'll be ready in a flash!... Get it?" Awkward pause "cause my names Flash." he offered. "oh ok." As Winx half crawled, half dragged herself to the nearest open booth, her eyes were drawn to the television on the wall. "Due to unfortunate events caused by a defect who shall not be named... *cough cough* Zim *cough* Operation Impending Doom 2 failed. Luckily our almighty tallest have began preparing for Operation Impending Doom 3! All irkens interested meet at the testing center in two weeks to be tested, and if you pass then receive your assigned planet!" The location of the testing center on irk flashed across the screen. Speaking of flashing... "Hi! You ordered the cheapest thing and a bandage right?" "yes that was-" she began. " Remember me? I'm Flash! Heres your order!" Flash handed her the food and medical supply. "hey its my break, mind if I join you?" He didn't wait for an answer as he sat down across from Winx. She winced as she atemted to put the bandage on. "Let me help"

Once her injury was taken care of, he took off his apron, goggles and the rest of his weird work uniform revealing the normal irken uniform. Pinky red with black stripes. Winx ignored her companion and practically inhealed her meal. "So, what's your name?" She looked over and started choking. Luckily a giant blob knew the higmlac menover. The piece of food shot out of her throat and hit the news reporter on the screen in the face. Flash was a human. "Oh my gosh! You could have died! Are you alright?" She just stared. If being human wasn't suprising enough, his eyes were. The right was dark green and the left was a dull almost grey green. "Are you alright?" "um... Winx. My names yeah. I-I mean I'm fine and my names Winx. The embarasment was immense.

"well I better be going. See you around, I guess." Winx said as she attempted to leave without looking to be in too much pain. "Um... Alrighty then! Bye!" The only problem now was that she didn't have a job or a taxi ride home. _splash _Winx shrieked, she had been hot by a water balloon thrown from a roof. "Ha! Reject!" "Stupid armband" she mumbeled as she made her way to the taxi building. Upon entering there was almost no line. Maybe her luck was changing. "300 moneys" she just stared "but the sign out front said-" "I know what it says, but I do not care. For you... Is 300" the sign out front had said 200. "Is cause of your armband" _Stupid store owner. Stupid armband. Stupid foodcort planer! _she payed the moneys and took the taxi to Irk, or more spacificly the testing centre. Winx had a plan. She would go to the testing centre and pass, then she would prove her worth by taking over not one... But two planets.

The wait in line lasted 4 hours, so when it was her turn she was getting a bit impatient. "Failure, miss... Winx was it?" She nodded somewhat angry. "Why?" "Well, you did answer every question correct and pass the physical examination, but the Tallests will not allow defects as Invaders. Under the new law passed yesterday, you are under arrest." Winx ran, but to no avail. They brought her to a holding cell to await her trial.

"Winx the irken, you stand here before us acused of being defective. How do you plead?" The crowd boo'd at her. "My Tallest, I may be what you say I am, that is no crime. It is who I am" Both Tallest looked at the defiant girl unsure of what to do. Tallest Tick spoke first "We have come to a decision" Tallest Tock continued " Punishment by death. For attempts to defy the rules set by your almighty Tallest and the great Control Brain." Winx ran out of the room before anyone could react. "Stop her!" She was already taking off down the street. Away from the trial building, past the testing centre and back to the taxi centre. She didn't have to pay 300 moneys this time. Winx stole a voot cruiser and flew to nowhere in particular. She ended up on Earth.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's note: chapter 2! Yay. Mrs bitters has become a hi-skool teacher, Dib is an uncle and I can't think of another thing that fits into this sentence. Hopefully ill update weekly and to see character designs and stuff check out my instagram. invaders rainbowdash_**_

Zed arrived to receive his voot cruiser, S.I.R unit and planet assignment. "These superior soldiers-"" not quite superior as us of course"" of course , these not quite as superior as us but still superior soldiers will be those taking planets and sealing the victory of Operation Impending Doom 3!" Cheers rang out from thousands of irkens. A total of 12 Irken Elite Soldiers stood awaiting their commands. "Zed!" said Tock "Step forward "Tick continued "Due to your amazingly above average height, you will be assigned two planets. Earth and The Planet Who's Name No One Knows! PWNNOK for short. Begin with earth, report back then take PWNNOK. You are also granted the new title of invaders... NEXT!" After Abi, Zag, Marc, Spider, Ten, Collin, Left, Sun, Shoe, Dot and Razz had received their planets, it was time for S. and Volt cruisers. Much less exciting because each cruiser is the same, the S. are too until customized with names, personalities and appearance. Zee named his S.I.R Par. Par had grey eyes and its disguise was a grey Yorkshire terrier. Zed's disguise was a human with black eyes (yes theres still the white part), dark brown hair, and usually wears a long sleeve shirt and pants.

Back on Earth, while Zed was still a weeks travel away... Winx had just crashed in a forest near a town called Omen. "KA-roooooooo! Ka-roooooo!" "what... is that?" wondered Winx from the bush she was laying in. A human with long black hair jumped in front of her. Winx yelled and fell out of the bush. "OMG an alien! I gotta tell everyo-" A gloved hand silenced her. "You are not going to tell everyone. This must be kept a secret. Do you understand?" The girl nodded. "Now, I'm going to remove my hand from your mouth and your not gonna scream" The girl nodded again, and Winx removed her hand "ohmygoshanalienthisissocoolohmygoshimustbedreaming! My names Raven" The alien sighed, so much for not yelling. "if you need a base..." Winx's antenna popped up "you could use my garage" Not exactly a 5 star hotel, but better than nothing.

"This is a garage, we humans keep random stuff or our vehicles in them. This is a shelf... you put things on it, and this is-" "I know what a sink is! I know about most of this useless junk you've been telling me about!" "Oh" Winx suddenly felt bad for yelling. After all Raven was helping her. "Human, I'm sorry" The stress had been getting to her. "its alright, can I please tell my uncle Dib? He's been looking for aliens for years" "No, you are the only human who can know" After saying that she thought about Flash from Shloogorgh's. Too many humans.

"Par! Time until arrival on planet Earth." The S.I.R's eyes lit up red. " exactly 4.9 minutes." Operation Impending Doom 3 had been going well for many invaders. Especially Razz. Invaders Razz's planet was much closer , so it only took her 2 months to get there. She claimed it for irk about a week and a half after arriving. She was assigned an additional planet because she did so well. Zed on the other hand, had not arrived yet. "Disguise on Par! 1 minute until landing." With their disguises on it was time to land. The only question was where? "There!" They landed the voot cruiser down the street from a ridiculous purple house with a welcome mat that said "Welcome to a nightmare world from which there is no waking" it was a big mat._ Weird, or maybe that's normal on earth. Although from my research, this planets welcome mats normally just say welcome. _ Zee decided he should go to the local hi-skool to blend in and learn about the planet until he could take it for the empire.

"Are you sure about this?" Winx asked Raven as the walked from the 'ridiculous purple house' to hi-skool. "yeah, I told you like a million times. You look like a human teenager." Winx was wearing a blonde wig, contacts, lots of makeup (covering her green skin) and borrowing some of Ravens clothes. "Winx, welcome to our class. My name is mrs. Bitters, have a seat there!" she looked at the person sitting next to Raven "There's already someone sitting there" Mrs. Bitters, the ferry same one who tormented Ravens uncle when he was in Skool, pointed at the guy in the seat next to Raven. "To the underground classroom. And Winx, if you have something to say, say it now, cause I don't want to hear a peep out of you after today!" " no, I don't have anything to say." she said as she sat down between her friend and some girl with blue hair. A few minutes later, another new student arrived. "Zed, sit there" Mrs. Bitters pointed to the blue haired girl and she also was sent to the underground classroom. "If you have something to say, say it now then be quiet." all he said was "Hey, sup?" then sit in his spot. Meanwhile Winx was internally freaking out. Zed w's the one who broke her antenna on Foodcourtia. Luckily he didn't recognize her. _ Why is he here? Have the tallest sent him after me or is earth under attack? _ She was jolted out of her thoughts by Raven poking her arm repeatedly. "Class ended like 5 minutes ago, its time for lunch.

Lunch was quite horrible because there was a huge line to buy food and the was no where to sit, except near Zed. He unfortunately already had a few friends and was fitting in quite well with the hi-skool students. _ Its gonna be harder than I thought to live on Earth._


End file.
